1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lifting slings as used with invalid lifting devices. The invention also relates to sling/lifting device combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The slings used with invalid lifting devices, particularly invalid hoists, are normally of web form and they have been used in a variety of shapes and sizes to suit lifting requirements and the lifting device employed. In my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 615,301, now abandoned, I have disclosed a lifting method and hoists therefor useable to raise an invalid from a seated to a substantially standing position, employing a lifting sling which passes beneath the arms and around the back of the invalid being lifted. The plain and padded web slings such as have previously been used with invalid hoists possess the disadvantage that they can result in considerable discomfort for the invalid when used with this new lifting method.